


ただいま。

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。军pa，gros。





	ただいま。

猝然的吻一触即分。

他们彼此凝视着只短短几秒，便像互相推搡着那样半跌进无人的会客室中。オスマン没有回头，轻轻一蹬便叫身后那半扇门重又合起，还巧借着这股力道带グルッペン跳起了快步舞。眼看他抬起长筒马靴就要对摔落在地的银框眼镜上踏去，グルッペン难得狼狈地来了个实打实的“踉跄”追步，结果重心不稳，害得两人齐齐摔在了大而厚实的羔羊毛地毯上：一簇小巧的突厥蔷薇恰好被他们压在身下，此刻只露出了半片粉红花瓣，看起来分外娇羞。

オスマン支起手肘侧对着他，偏高的笑声听起来很是愉快。那柔软的长长边发自然垂下，发尾带着卷儿落在他的小鱼际，让グルッペン感觉掌心微微发痒，像是被绒羽搔过。他拨开自己散乱的额发，这才眯起眼勉强睨清了オスマン。于是グルッペン合拢五指，如抚摸绸缎似的虚虚攀上那段棕发，拇指指腹点过オスマン的眼尾——比方才他们的吻更轻。旋即他抬手勾着オスマン的颈子朝向自己一压，便如愿止住了那颇显得意的笑声。

他们像两只小兽在嬉耍，抵着额头、让鼻尖相撞，随后扣住彼此舔吻起来：他们佯装要咬合般那样追逐着对方的舌尖、肆无忌惮地侵入彼此口中，互相轻擦着舌底，然后再度分开，去舔过上颚的皱襞和内侧的牙床……直到微小的酥麻感传遍全身，他们才气喘吁吁地想起该要松开对方。オスマン在最后嘬了下グルッペン，像要为他吮出个唇珠般结束了这个湿漉漉的吻。此时他们俩的唇瓣都沾满了津液，泛着亮晶晶的光泽。

オスマン不知何时已骑到了グルッペン身上，好在贵品的地毯没在这个过程中被他带起褶皱。尽管被包裹在混纺棉制戎服下的胸膛还在剧烈地起伏着，他们已经动手开始解起彼此的皮带，轻颤的指尖仿佛是还未从方才的快感中回味过来，好几次都撞上腰扣。オスマン将自己的外衫信手抛开，俯下去要解グルッペン衬衫的扣子，然而只才解开了前两枚，就被グルッペン抓着手腕欲往下探。他眨了眨眼睛，话中带着点揶揄的意思道：“不会有人来的呀。”手上却是从善如流。他跪立起来将长裤褪到膝盖上方，一手支撑着自己稍稍后仰，另一手则引导着グルッペン进入自己。在整根没入臀间的同时，他们不禁发出两声完满的叹吁。オスマン隔着衬衣将两手都按在了グルッペン的腹上，从未疏于锻炼的肌肉显然抵得住他的刁难，只是他存了心要吊グルッペン的胃口，便故意抬高了腰只允浅进浅出。

“你这家伙……”那因肉体上的兴奋而比平时高上些的音调充分显示出了グルッペン此刻精神上的不快，反倒更叫オスマン扬扬。他仗着才刚步入正戏还有的是体力，歪了歪脑袋瞰视着对方作出一副全然不解的模样来：“嗯？”甜腻的尾音在下秒便被撞得变了调。グルッペン掐在他的腰间逼迫他坐下，这次是换他来只许オスマン保持着吞吃的状态摇摆。感受到进得要比往常更加深入，グルッペン不由得调笑他在外面被养得不错，都重了。说话间颇具闲情雅致地拍了拍オスマン的屁股，谁料身上人就此软倒，弓着身子摩他的耻骨、在他肩窝埋首轻咬。グルッペン被他咬得舒服，倒也不吝于送出娇声，只是越发感觉这微动已经稍显不够。于是他由上至下一节节抚过オスマン的脊骨，不餍地催促着掌下这具身体愈发紧绷起来。当オスマン感到グルッペン在啄他的鬓角时，就好像是有颗子弹跃入了他的体内那样极大幅度地震跳了一下，グルッペン却不依不饶地追上，甚至圈着他坐了起来、隔着衣服扯咬起他的乳尖。オスマン吃痛，报复般将为了稳住身形而环在グルッペン背上的手移到他的肩膀，想去扯那几缕金色的碎发，已是被填满的紧窄后穴竟又突然被强硬地翻开来些。

同不敢置信般睁大了双眼的オスマン不同，グルッペン毫不在意地用双手托起他来。仿佛是从那见惯的笑容中察觉到了什么，オスマン惊呼出声：“……诶？グ、ルッペン等、等，这、嗯啊！”グルッペン的每一下动作都好像是要将内里那些软肉给刮出来般，他钳着オスマン不准他逃离也不准他能够完整地将自己包覆起来，有肠液顺着グルッペン的手指淌下，汇聚成一道淫靡的痕迹。オスマン被他撞得难分东西，只好蜷着身子颤巍巍将グルッペン摁在胸前，任凭那些黄金色的发丝在他指间穿梭。这感觉实在太奇怪了，除了グルッペン的热度与形状，他还清楚地感觉到グルッペン的裤腿已经被自己的淫液浸湿了一片。

不知是羞是恼，还是因为过于纯粹的快感，オスマン在高潮时忍不住掉起了眼泪，グルッペン好歹是不再欺负他那隔着薄薄的衬衣也能看出硬挺泛红的乳首和几要被捣作一滩泥泞的后穴了，温和地退出来转而仰头替他吻掉扑簌扑簌落下的泪水和另一些像清晨结起的露水般布在他面上的汗液。尚在余韵中的オスマン就这样稀里糊涂被グルッペン抓着换了个姿势，敏感的身体随即再次被性具贯穿，叫他有一瞬忘记了呼吸，像条搁浅的鱼只是开合着嘴。巨大的快感让他整个人都变得模模糊糊，好像唯有被グルッペン钉在地上才不至于消散。想必自己定是露出了非常不堪的痴态罢，他迎合着对方发出高昂的、带颤的喘声，终于熬过了漫长的快乐等到喷发而出的精液从内而外将一切染作纯白。

“欢迎回来，オスマン。” グルッペン仍旧停在他的体内没有抽出，在说这话的时候手指还游走在他耳后的发际，好不怜爱地轻轻摩挲着。而オスマン软软地躺倒于毛地毯上已是说不出话来，只得在馥郁的石楠香气中点了点自己的唇复又触上グルッペン勾起的嘴角，权当是应过。


End file.
